


Frayed feather (not anymore)

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Newgate doesn't like his spouse busying himself with bird keeping. Not when he wants the man all for himself. A lot of sulking is involved. And Marco is proven to be man of strategy.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Frayed feather (not anymore)

_It’s a wounded bird._

_Frail and frayed._

_Waiting for light to close._  
.  
.  
_Newgate looked at the most beautiful cerulean eyes he ever seen (if not the only). “Come with me little bird, come. I’ll take care of you.”_

_That bird stared at the huge man (even more to him as he was only a small frayed feather). That man smiled to him._

_Offering smile of reassurance, smile of promise, smile of security. He told him that everything’s gonna be okay, that he should stop worrying, that he may start to expect good things to happen._

_That bird believed him._

_If only he had lip to smile, he would. But then he only had a beak so he pecked the man softly. A soft rumble of laugh erupted from the man._

_That bird didn’t wait for his light to close anymore._  
.  
.  
“Marco, I said no birdhouse, or any general bird keeping.”

“Why not?”

“Because then you’ll be to busy. I don’t wanna see you work too hard and get too tired.”

Marco snorts. “Because you afraid that I will pay less attention to you?”

“That’s the main reason.”

“Really? When you have me 24/7? You don’t get bored of me?”

Newgate sputters. “Bored? Why would I? When you’re the most interesting person in my life!” He frowns. “Or… are you? Bored with me?”

Newgate looks at his spouse, feeling torn and agitated with sudden thought. He sulks even before Marco told him his answer.

Marco laughs.

“I am going to build a birdhouse in the back side of Moby. You can come.”

“Moby is mine.”

“So is the soon to be birdhouse.”

Newgate sulks even more.  
.  
.  
“So, you’re gonna start your own family Marco? What bird will that be? Another phoenix I guess?”

Marco ignores all of the tease and continues his work with a smile.

“If you want to take part in this, I will let you choose the bird.” he said, without looking back to his newest visitor. Knowing full well identity of the person from his presence alone.

“But I already have you.”

Marco hums, blatantly ignoring the other bigger man.

Newgate leaves with a huff of annoyance.

Marco laughs again.  
.  
.  
“I don’t want you tonight. Go back to your commander room.”

“Ah, is my pops sulking? He is so sulky. What to do, he even kicked me out of his room.” Marco feigns heartache. He looks at the man who is insistently looking out of opened window and watch the night sea. He knows that he is not the only one pretending here. 

Marco smiles as he approaches his spouse. He climbs the window and sits there. Noticing how much the bigger man aware of the closeness of their proximity. Newgate could touch his legs if he wants, something that Marco had counted on happening if he gets his point across.

“Pops.”

Newgate looks away with a huff.

Marco smiles. “Edward.”

This time, his reflex betrays the man as his head turns almost automatically at the call of that name. Marco never calls him that. Not unless it is something serious.

_But what is so serious about building birdhouse and insisted on bird keeping?_

Newgate looks away again.

“Fine, you don’t want to see me. Either way you will listen to me.”

Childishly, Newgate attempts to cover his ears with his massive hands. To which sight Marco chuckles softly.

“Anyway. Remember at the time when you found me? I was broken, frayed, and dying.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“What? I am telling the truth. I am this close on having my last breath and you know it.”

Newgate looks at Marco now. He doesn’t like talking about that time. Not when he had came to endear the poor feather, despite the short span of time since their encounter (him finding the bird more like).

“The worst time of my life.”

“You didn’t even know what I will mean to you later in life, but you’re already afraid.”

“Fine. Your point?”

“Then maybe I want to do the same thing as you did. Rescuing another frayed feathers so that they could find home, just like I do with you.”

Newgate looks still unconvinced (but Marco knows he can change that).

He moves closer to his pops, blooming his reassuring smile while looking straightly at his golden eyes. “You are my home, Edward. Had been and will always be.”

"Let me give them home that they deserve. So these feathers would know that there is life worthy living, happily... with me, with you, in here. In Moby."

Newgate stares at Marco, just looking and being there, without saying a word.

And then, at the sound of disgruntled man, Marco knows he had won.

“Fine. But I will demand payment from the bird.”

Marco laughs. “Really pops? What will you ask from the pour souls?”

Newgate snorts shortly. He touches Marco’s leg (here it comes). Whispering in a tone that Marco knows he will be using once his point had come across (and indeed it had).

“Firstly, you’ll be relieved of your commander duty, at least for three days, and will have to stay in this very room until I tell you otherwise. Food will be delivered to us as I don’t plan on leaving either.”

Marco shrugs. “Seems hard.”

Newgate smirks. “Secondly, I forbid you to remind me of that nearly death experience, because it breaks my heart.”

“I can do that.”

“Thirdly, you will call me Edward in your three days staying in my room.”

“Only three days?” Marco teased.

“I would want to demand more but I want to have Moby still Moby when we go out of this room.”

Marco nods. “I keep Moby’s running, or in this case, sailing. Afloat in the water, not sinking.”

Newgate sighs. “Can you not talking something scary.”

Marco smiles, leans to kiss his spouse. “Sure, I wont.” He looks around and then wets his lip. “You can’t have me locked in right now, there are still things to mandate over, you know.”

“Really?” Newgate smirks, teasing. “I’ve been a captain longer than you’ve lived, I think I know how to run my ship. You stay here, while I mandate things over and fetch us our dinner.”

Marco nods affirmatively. “Very well. I will be waiting,” And then because he feels particularly in the mood, whispering to his spouse, “here, naked.”

Newgate visibly gulps his saliva (and hurriedly go to mess hall).

**Author's Note:**

> I like this ship. This is my guilty pleasure. I have no excuse for this.  
> .  
> Thank you for reading ^^ Feed back is much appreciated ^^


End file.
